


employee of the month

by icecreamhour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boba Shop AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: youngjae and his brother own a boba shop.jackson is the new part timer who shakes things up.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	employee of the month

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to michelle on discord and suddenly we got on the topic of jackson working undercover at boba guys that one time, and then this happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also thank you karla for this inspired title

“I hired a part timer,” Woojung says one day, right as he’s unlocking the doors to the shop. 

“You _what_?” Youngjae squeaks. “We don’t have the money for a part timer.” 

“I’m taking a pay cut,” Woojung shrugs. “Besides, he might help us get more customers for the summer.” 

“He?” Youngjae asks. “What’s so special about him?” 

“You’ll see,” Woojung winks. “He’s pretty popular.” 

//

Youngjae wants to slam his head against the wall when he has to train the new part timer. His name is Jackson, and Youngjae has a hard time getting him to memorize all the drink recipes. Youngjae even takes to the effort of making Jackson a little cheat sheet. 

It stresses him out, just a little bit. He can’t stop watching while Jackson makes the drinks. Jackson looks so focused, but every now and then, Youngjae will catch a tiny mistake and try to correct him on it. 

“That’s too much,” Youngjae says, taking hold of Jackson’s arm before he can pour the syrup in. 

“It’s fine,” Jackson insists, trying to shake out of Youngjae’s grip. 

“It’ll be too sweet,” Youngjae tells him. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Jackson asks. 

“Look,” Youngjae sighs. “If you’re not going to learn properly, why did you even take this job? Do you even need it?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jackson shoots back. 

“You drive an Audi,” Youngjae nods to the parking lot. “You came in with a Balenciaga jean jacket. You’re like a typical ABB.” 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Jackson sets down the cup onto the counter. “My parents cut me off.” 

“Oh,” Youngjae says back. “Uh—” 

“Don’t bother,” Jackson shakes his head. “You were right anyways.” Jackson picks the cup back up again, and pours in the right amount of syrup. 

// 

The next week, Jackson shows up to work in a used corolla. Youngjae just watches him with raised eyebrows, and doesn’t say a word. 

He’s getting a little better, at least. Jackson messes up less, and more customers are starting to come. Youngjae doesn’t mind, because when Jackson’s at the register all the girls are too busy wanting to order from Jackson and watch him make all their drinks. 

It certainly brings in more customers, and more money than Youngjae thought they would make. It also doesn’t hurt that it’s summer now, and people are looking for a new place to hang out. 

After closing one night, Youngjae counts off all the tips, and hands Jackson his well-earned stack. 

“Tips for the week,” Youngjae says, handing off the stack to Jackson. 

“These are my tips?” Jackson holds it in his hand, as if he can’t even believe it. 

“Yes?” Youngjae asks. “Is there a problem?” 

“No,” Jackson shakes his head. “How do I have this much?” 

“You really haven’t noticed?” Youngjae asks again. “All the girls that come in love to stare at you making drinks.” 

“If I’m being honest,” Jackson says, and puts the money into the pocket of his pants. “I, uh, don’t really like girls.” 

“Oh,” Youngjae replies. “Uh, I don’t either.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jackson asks. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods. “See you tomorrow.” 

//

Friday nights are the worst. It’s always the busiest night, and Youngjae thinks at this rate they’ll have to hire another part timer. His brother is busy taking orders, while Youngjae and Jackson are crowded in the back trying to make the drinks as fast as they can. 

It just takes a wrong move, and Jackson ends up spilling one of the drinks all over the floor. 

“Fuck,” Youngjae says, trying to find the mop in the crowded back as fast as possible. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Jackson stammers. “Just a mistake.” 

“We don’t have—” Youngjae sighs in frustration. “It’s so fucking busy right now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson says meekly, and starts tossing all the paper towels he can find onto the floor. 

“Can you just—” Youngjae says, mopping up the drink. “Just take your break.” 

“But I can—” 

“Take your break,” Youngjae insists. “I’ll see you in 15 minutes.” 

// 

At closing, Youngjae finds himself unable to talk to Jackson. He’s still too stressed out from earlier. The shops growing popularity is starting to take a toll on him, and the more responsibilities that his brother passes onto him, Youngjae doesn’t know how much more he can take. 

Woojung always handled the management part. Customer complaints, hiring, anything that required being the face. Youngjae handled the books, and did all the accounting. 

When they close the till, Woojung leaves first. 

“I’ll see you at home,” Woojung says, closing the door behind him. 

It was their usual routine anyways. Woojung was the one who left first, got a head start at making dinner so it would be finished by the time Youngjae followed him home. 

It just doesn’t help that Jackson is the main source of all of Youngjae’s stress right now. 

Sure, Jackson brought in a lot of customers. He was good looking, and business was better than ever. Woojung did have a point when he hired Jackson. It’s just that Youngjae was the one who was in charge of him, being in close working contact with him most of the time. 

Youngjae is mopping up the floor one last time, finally getting the back room clean of everything that Jackson spilled. When everything is squared away, Jackson finally finds the courage to talk to Youngjae again. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Jackson says. 

“It’s fine,” Youngjae shrugs off. “It’s whatever.” 

“Are you ever going to stop acting like a jerk?” Jackson asks. 

“I’m not,” Youngjae sighs. “You’re just stressing me out.” 

“I think I can help you with that,” Jackson says. 

“What could you possibly do?” Youngjae sighs again. “Other than quit, which would probably make my life a little easier.” 

“Shut up,” Jackson says, and takes hold of Youngjae’s hand. Youngjae doesn’t know what to do, other than follow Jackson as he drags him to the bathroom reserved for employees only. Jackson closes the door and locks it behind him, as if anyone else would come in after hours. 

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asks. 

“Relieving stress,” Jackson says, and pushes Youngjae against the door. He’s just inches away from Youngjae’s face, and he sinks onto his knees, right in front of Youngjae. “I thought about this ever since I got hired.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Youngjae almost rolls his eyes. 

Jackson doesn’t say anything, and reaches for the zipper of Youngjae’s pants. He slowly pulls Youngjae’s pants just down his thighs, dragging his boxers down along with them. Jackson grips the base of Youngjae’s dick in his hands, slowly stroking his hand up the length of it. Youngjae almost bucks his hips forward. He can’t even look at Jackson because of how embarrassed he is; it’s been so long since anyone else has touched him like this. 

Youngjae is so hard already by the time Jackson tongues at the slit, and Youngjae just whines and leans his head against the door. 

“Look at me,” Jackson says, gripping onto Youngjae’s thighs. 

Youngjae finally looks down at Jackson, and just watches as Jackson fully takes him in his mouth. Jackson’s lips are shining with spit, and Youngjae can’t help the moans that escape his mouth when he feels the back of Jackson’s throat. 

It’s so much, and without warning, Youngjae comes too early. 

Jackson just holds him against the door, swallowing around him. It takes Youngjae a minute to come off his high, and Jackson is already back on his feet, wiping the ends of his mouth. 

“How was that for a stress reliever?” Jackson asks. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Youngjae says, and quickly zips his pants back up. 

//

Youngjae is surprisingly less stressed at work the next day. Opening is slow, and Jackson doesn’t come in until the afternoon, which Youngjae credits to having less people to worry about in the shop. 

Once Jackson comes in for his closing shift, the shop starts to pick up again. Youngjae hates busy nights, but now he doesn’t mind as long as he’s making enough money to keep the shop open with enough money left over to hire another part timer. 

Ever since they hired Jackson, the shop started booming. Woojung was right about hiring Jackson, even if Youngjae hated to admit it.

“I’m interviewing a second part timer tomorrow,” Woojung exclaims before he sends Youngjae off for his break. “You and Jackson can probably take your break together, it’s not that busy before the last night rush.” 

Youngjae sits in the tiny back room, occupying the single stool reserved for breaks. Youngjae spends most of the time he’s not working in there anyways, whether it be for the books or writing notes for stock. 

It’s awkward because there’s not really anywhere for Jackson to sit, other than the counter opposite from him. 

“Feeling less stressed today?” Jackson asks, crossing his arms. 

“A little,” Youngjae admits. 

“So it did help,” Jackson smirks. 

“Listen, that was a one time thing,” Youngjae replies, turning a bit in his chair. “You’re the one who’s the source of all my stress, anyways.” 

“Sure,” Jackson nods. “I’m just letting you know we have about ten minutes left of our break.” 

“Ten minutes?” 

“A lot can happen in ten minutes,” Jackson says, moving forward so that their knees are pressed together. “Think you can be quiet?” 

“Yes,” Youngjae squeaks. 

Jackson places his palm against Youngjae’s jeans, slowly rubbing his hand against Youngjae’s growing hard on. It just feels so good, and if Jackson goes any further Youngjae’s about to be embarassed for coming in his pants. 

“Let me,” Jackson says, and unzips Youngjae’s pants for him. 

Jackson jerks him off in the back room like that, his fingers wrapped around Youngjae’s cock with timed strokes. Youngjae tries so hard to be quiet, and Jackson just takes his free hand, and puts his fingers into Youngjae’s mouth. Youngjae sucks onto them eagerly, trying to take Jackson’s fingers as deep as he can. 

“Who knew you could unwind like this?” Jackson’s voice is so low, so sweet, that it’s just enough to send Youngjae over the edge again. 

He whimpers around Jackson’s fingers, and Jackson licks the come right off his hand before cleaning the rest off with the tissues that Youngjae kept in the back room. 

“Let’s go back to work,” Youngjae says, completely casual. 

//

It goes on for the rest of the summer. During the short breaks, or after the closing shift, It’s Jackson. His mouth, his hands, right on his knees in front of Youngjae and swallowing every last bit of him that he can get. 

It helps Youngjae a lot with the stress even if Jackson is the one causing trouble during the day. 

Youngjae is just trying to haul in the fresh batch of boba when Jackson decides to make an off comment in front of the new part timer. 

“Don’t you just love the feeling of balls in your mouth?” Jackson asks. 

Youngjae has to stop himself from dropping the entire container. 

“Aren’t they called tapioca pearls?” Yugyeom pipes in. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae chokes out. “Tapioca pearls.” 

“We should really stock the popping boba though,” Jackson adds. “The feeling of something bursting in your mouth,” Jackson says, and helps Youngjae set the container on the counter. “It’s just good, isn’t it?” 

Youngjae can feel his face heating up, and decides to ignore Jackson for the rest of his shift. 

It doesn’t matter, because it gets so busy that they don’t even have the time to have conversation other than telling each other what orders they need to make and get out. 

Youngjae almost feels bad for Yugyeom, the new part timer who seems to be having a bit of trouble trying to take down complicated orders. Youngjae barely had the time to give him a crash course, but at least Jackson was helpful in popping over to the register anytime Yugyeom seemed to struggle. 

It’s harder for them to mess around during the closing shift, mostly because Yugyeom is such a hard worker, and insists on cleaning every corner of the shop and putting all the chairs up on the table even though Youngjae insists he doesn’t have to do it. 

When Yugyeom is busy mopping the main floor of the shop, Jackson takes the initiative to drag Youngjae to the backroom, and locks the door behind them. 

“We probably have 10 minutes,” Jackson says, reaching for the belt on Youngjae’s pants. “15 at the best,” he adds. 

“Well,” Youngjae says, pushing Jackson onto his knees. “You better hurry, then.” 

“Aren’t you always the one coming too early?” Jackson says, wrapping his hand around the base of Youngjae’s cock. 

“You’re always swallowing every drop, anyways,” Youngjae says back. “Suck already.” 

“You were so quiet this morning,” Jackson licks at the tip, and before Youngjae can move his hips forward Jackson pins him against the desk. 

“Jackson, if you don’t shut up, I’ll make you,” Youngjae groans. 

“Then do it already,” Jackson just lets his mouth hang open, like he’s waiting for Youngjae to do something about it. “Fuck my face.” 

Youngjae just wraps his hand around the back of Jackson’s neck, and he thrusts into Jackson’s mouth without warning. He can feel Jackson’s jaw go slack, and Jackson just takes all of him so well. He hits the back of Jackson’s throat, and once he feels Jackson swallowing around him again Youngjae gets a pace going. He can see the tears beginning to well up in Jackson’s eyes, and Youngjae finally thrusts his hips forward one last time, right before coming down Jackson’s throat. 

Jackson always swallows. He never wastes a drop. Ever since that day Jackson spilled the drink in the shop, Jackson has always been careful about never wasting things. 

“Can I leave now?” Yugyeom yells from the shop. “You guys are too loud.” 

From then on, Jackson starts throwing his extra tips at Yugyeom, just so he won’t tattle on Youngjae’s older brother. 

//

Youngjae finds Jackson’s presence a lot more enjoyable. He’s starting to think he likes Jackson’s jokes, and all the times he pokes fun at him. In the situations where Youngjae used to be stressed out, Jackson has almost become a third hand to him, knowing where to be at the right place and at the right time. 

The summers were always nice at the shop. The increasing number of customers and business. If things kept going like this, Youngjae thinks that he and his brother can always open that second shop that they always dreamed of. 

Yugyeom is starting to fit into his role, and it’s a lot easier with Jackson’s help. He’s a lot more patient than Youngjae is, and Jackson even passes down the cheat sheet that Youngjae had made for him at the beginning of summer. 

It was just nice, Youngjae thinks. That Jackson is able to understand him like this. 

// 

“I’m leaving,” Jackson announces one day, right before the end of the closing shift. 

“Okay,” Youngjae says, looking at him a little confused. “I know, we’re closing.” 

“No, like I’m actually leaving,” Jackson supplies. “I put in my two weeks yesterday with Woojung.” 

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Youngjae asks. 

“This was only a summer job for me,” Jackson shrugs. “I needed to save up to move out of town. I’m going to go back to college, I think.” 

“Okay,” is all Youngjae can think of to say back. It’s not like they weren’t anything serious, anyways. Just a summer fling, Youngjae thinks. Nothing other than meet-ups in the backroom, or god forbid, the time they tried to fuck in the backseat of Jackson’s used corolla. 

“You’ll still have Yugyeom,” Jackson smiles, but he looks a little sad. “I’m sorry it had to end this way.” 

“Sure,” Youngjae nods. “I guess this is it, then.” 

“We still have two weeks left,” Jackson wraps his hand around Youngjae’s shoulder, and pulls him in close. “More things we still have to do.” 

“Two weeks won’t matter,” Youngjae says, shrugging Jackson off from his shoulder. “You take the register for this shift.” 

Jackson doesn’t say anything back to him, and goes to work at the register with no complaints. 

//

Jackson’s leave times right with the end of summer. It’s always the end of summer that things feel a little bittersweet. Woojung holds a mini goodbye for Jackson, and Youngjae tries his best to hide his frustrations. 

He knew Jackson was going to pick himself off his feet. Jackson wanted to go back to school, start things seriously, and earn back his parent’s trust. He noticed how Jackson had sold off his Audi, and how hard Jackson worked to save for his tips. It just hurt that Jackson didn’t tell Youngjae the fact that he was leaving. The shop was only a temporary spot for him, while it was Youngjae’s entire life. 

After Jackson finally leaves, the transition into Fall feels dull. They have college student specials, and the shop keeps up with good business. They’re able to hire another part timer, on Yugyeom’s recommendation, someone the same age as Yugyeom. Youngjae suspected that the two were friends, with the way that they bantered off at work. 

The seasons change. People come and go. The businesses around the shop keep changing. 

It was how life moved forward. 

Youngjae makes additional changes to the menu each season, adding special drinks and some with a bit more flavor. He adds specialty teas, and even makes note to add popping boba onto the menu. He hates that it makes him think of Jackson, on that day he wouldn’t stop making dumb ball jokes. 

By the time summer arrives again, things just keep getting better and better. 

With the increasing number of customers and employees, Youngjae and Woojung are stable enough to open that second shop. It’s just in a few cities over, and a close enough drive. Youngjae would be in charge of the new store, while Woojung would stay behind at the old one. 

Youngjae checks out the new location himself, driving around the area. It’s a new strip mall, somewhere that Youngjae thinks can get a lot of business for dessert after dinner.

When he stops in the parking lot, he notices a familiar, beat up old corolla sitting in the parking lot. 

Youngjae can feel himself getting a little nervous, wondering if the car still has the same owner. 

He steps out of his car, and when he walks to the front door, he spots a familiar figure blocking the way. 

“I heard a new shop was opening here,” Jackson smiles, turning to look at Youngjae. “Are you hiring?” 


End file.
